Starlight
by jquackers
Summary: They couldn't ask for anything more than the love of each other. -ShizNat-


**A/N:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO **KITARA LIRA**!! This is entirely dedicated to her, and only her. Not anyone else, you hear?! Only her, 'cause she's so spesho.  
Muahahaha, ya old fart! :D

**Disclaimer:** NAW! Havin' what I have is more than enough for me. (:

* * *

**Starlight**

She fidgeted nervously as she waited for the wooden door in front of her to open. She had been looking forward to this all week, but now that it had come, it was more terrifying than ever.

She was dressed simply; dark blue sort-of-skinny-skinny-jeans, a black t-shirt, and a navy blue jacket with yellow designs splattered onto the front.

Nudging her plain black converses together and fingering her jacket's zipper, she turned away and looked up at the sky. It was slowly darkening, though the sun wasn't going to set anytime soon.

_Perfect._

Hearing the door open behind her, she turned her head slowly, trying not to let her nervousness show. It was quickly forgotten as she saw the sight before her.

Her newfound love was dressed in black skinny jeans, that were tight in all the right places, and a crimson red long-sleeved shirt that brought out her eyes. Over it was a black leather jacket. She had a pair of high heels on that matched the color of both her shirt and eyes.

Her chestnut hair was let down, running past her shoulders in the front. It was slightly curly, though completely natural; not to mention the entire look fit her perfectly.

To put it simply, she looked great in it. It wasn't as if she usually didn't look great, but what she was wearing now made her irresistible, perfect, and_ utterly_ _**hot**_.

"Natsuki?" she said softly, blushing a bit at her intent stare.

"I'm in my own little world. One that you can't get to," the person in question said with a distant look in her eyes, turning around fully so she could get a better view.

"But I want to be in your world," she replied seductively, the slight embarrassment from before now gone.

"Hmm. Maybe you can, with a little kiss.."

"How about more than a little kiss?" They both grinned.

"Mm, free pass for the whole day," she murmured, stepping forward and catching the other's lips with her own, sweetly and passionately.

Light brown and midnight blue meshed as they leaned into each other. Natsuki wrapped her arms around her lover's waist, feeling another pair wrapping gently around her neck. She smiled into the kiss, savoring the love seeping out of it.

The two slowly pulled away from it, but still kept a close proximity with arms wrapped around each other. Natsuki leaned closer to her and rested her forehead against Shizuru's.

They both sighed at the same time, knowing they had to let go sooner or later, even though neither wished to.

"Shall we go now," she smiled, "Shizuru?"

"Yes," she smiled back, "my love."

The offered hand was taken, leading the other to the _'luxurious' _dark blue Ducati sitting right by the sidewalk. Natsuki knew Shizuru secretly loved riding it with her, since it gave her an excuse to wrap her arms around her waist.

Her smile broadened at the thought as she gently slid a helmet onto Shizuru's head. It was specially made for her, as a present for her previous birthday. On it was a dark purple snake that was coiled on the right side of the sparkling crimson helmet.

Her own matched the bold blue of her bike, bearing a wolf of a lighter shade on the left side. It, too, was of a sparkling color.

She pulled it over her head and swung her leg over the side of the bike. Just as she felt comfortable, she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, a body pressing against her back, and a head resting against her shoulder.

A smile seemed to spread through her entire body as her heart fluttered from the small contact. The biker then revved the engine and sped off into the distance, heading towards a familiar place. The entire time, the smile never left her lips.

In what seemed to be a blink of an eye, they arrived at their destination.

It was the very cliff where her two most beloved lost their lives. It was the very cliff where her life had fallen apart; the cliff that held her deepest pains.

But now, it'll also hold the memories of the greatest times of her life.

She felt the warmth behind her disappear, missing it almost immediately.

Shizuru set her helmet on the back seat of the motorcycle and walked closer to the edge of the cliff. Holding her hair behind her ear, she gasped at the beautiful sight.

The sun was setting, casting red and orange hues of light to dance across the calm sea. A gentle breeze blew her way, rushing warm air into her face.

Feeling a pair of strong arms hold her around her waist, her hand, out of habit, went to rest upon them. She leaned back into the embrace, glad to just be able to spend this moment with someone she truly loved.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Natsuki whispered into her ear, resting her chin on her shoulder. She kept her eyes staring straight ahead.

"It is," came the awed reply, earning a smile from the one with raven hair. They stood there, watching the magical sight.

The brunette gently tugged at the arms around her waist, feeling them loosen reluctantly. She quickly turned around to face her lover, feeling the arms tighten again just as she did so.

She brought her own arms up to rest upon the broad, muscular shoulders. Emerald eyes met her own, drawing her into the deepness of them. She smiled softly - sincerely - as she saw the love and care swirling within.

Bringing her lips up to meet the other pair in a loving kiss, she tightened her hold around her lover's neck, elbows bent. Behind them, the sun bid its last farewell, shining one last ray of colorful hues, before disappearing into the sea below.

Both cherished the moment that marked a new start in their lives; the lives they'd spend, _together._

Forever.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they held each other in the darkened sky. Both moonlit faces sparkled with love, care, and happiness.

"Shizuru," one of the two whispered, voice low and husky, yet nonetheless gentle. "I love you."

And an equally gentle whisper replied, "I love you too, Natsuki."

Lips met once again as two hearts soared into the night sky, dancing with the stars.

* * *

And just for fun. :P

**Omake:**

Shizuru: -squeals-

Natsuki and J: O_o

Kitara Lira: I think she just read your script.

J: KI-SAAANNN!! -glomps-

Kitara Lira: Ack..?

Natsuki: SHIZZZYYY!! -glomps-

Shizuru: Ara.. Now I know where she learned it from.

Kitara Lira: -nodnod-


End file.
